Noble: Combat Evolved
by Darksource
Summary: My adaptation of the first Halo game, with the addition of Noble Team and a different Reach ending.
1. The Pillar of Autumn

"Good to see you, Spartan. Halsey assured me I could count on you." Six handed the package to him. "Now, are you sure about this?" Six stopped. "Sir, yes sir." Keyes turned to the approaching Cruiser. "What? Your staying behind?" Emile shouted. "Cruiser, adjusting heading for the Autumn! Noble Four, Noble Six will take your position, retreat to the cruiser, now! Do you copy?" Emile turned to Onager to the sky. "I'll be onboard, sir." Emile said before muttering, "Good to have you on this team, rookie." Keyes stepped back on the Pelican, as it pulled off. "Bridge, this is the Captain. The rest of Noble Team is onboard and we have the package. Returning to the Autumn, over." A Pelican came to extract Emile and followed Keyes' Pelican to the ship.

Now set to give his life for the Autumn, Six knew what he had to do. "Noble Six, I need you to get on that mass driver and cut me a path." Six directly mocked these words, and rushed all the way to the Onager, mounting it. "Cruiser, moving into position. I need it dead!" Waves of Phantoms and Banshees attack the lone Spartan, but are obliterated by the power of the Onager. As he awaited the Cruiser's positioning, he continued to destroy the Covenant aircraft that assaulted. "Mass driver won't crack those shields! Steady, Spartan!" The Cruiser came right over the Autumn, and charged it's plasma projector. "Fire! Now, Lieutenant! Hit her in the gut!" Six ignored the distractions, aimed directly at the ship's plasma projector, charged, and fired.

The magnetic areas destablized. "Good guns, Spartan. All stations: brace for cast-off." The Pelicans docked in time, as the ship departed. Six climbed down, and watched as the Autumn made orbit. "They win this one." Knowing the Covenant had won this round, Six equipped a Fragmentation Grenade, and threw it at his feet, disabling his shields. He then equipped a Magnum, putting it to his temple, _three...two...one._ Six fired a shot, and his vision immediately blackened out, and he dropped to the deck, silently. Two Phantoms flew over it. One dropped off a group of Grunts, and another dropped off the Field Marshall and it's two Zealot companions. It emerged it's Energy Sword, and drove it directly through the chest of the lifeless Spartan, then roared, along with the other two Zealots. Covenant Victory was declared, but only for Reach.

* * *

><p>The Pillar of Autumn exited Slipspace, and drifted towards Installation 04. "Cortana, all I need to know is did we lose them?" Keyes' voice whistled, in this silent area of space. "I think we both know the awnser to that." Cortana, now activated, said.<p>

John-117 awoke, as white light faded out from his vision. Afterwards, he spotted Tech Chief Thom Shephard infront of him, with Tech Officer Sam Marcus in the observation chamber above. "His suit shows green. Cycle complete." His cryo tube lifted. "Sorry for the quick thaw, Master Chief. Things are a little hectic right now. The disorientation should pass quickly." John looked up at Marcus, who waved at him. "Welcome back, sir. We'll have you battle ready stat."

John adjusted his neck, and blinked several times. "Chief, please look around the room. I need to get a calibration reading for your battle suit's diagnostics." He then looked around the cryo bay. "Good. Thank you sir." John noticed his HUD's health bar appear. "I'm bringing your health monitors online, sir." His health bars appear, from red, yellow, to blue. "Vital signs look normal. No freezer burn. Okay sir, go ahead and climb out of the cryo tube." John lifted his torso, and stood up, then jumped down to face Shephard, stretching his arms.

"I gave you a double dose of the wake-up stim. Take a quick walk around the cryo bay and join me at the optical diagnostics station when you're ready." John quickly jogged around the cryo tubes, as Shephard waited for him to be finished. He then stood on the red square. "I know the ordnance techs usually take care of your targeting sensors, but we're short of time, Chief. Just look at each of the flashing panels to target them. When you lock on, it'll change color." John directed his helmet towards the orange lights, as they turned green.

"Okay, that looks good..." John rubbed his neck. "I'm ready for the energy shield test now." He then took a deep breath. "Please follow me to the energy shield test station." John followed Shephard, as Cortana broadcasted over the ship's COM. "Fire teams: Report to defensive positions Alpha through Sierra. Sensors show inbound Covenant boarding craft. Stand by to repel boarders. Noble Team: Report to the bridge ASAP." He entered the energy shield test station.

Shephard looked up at Marcus. "Okay, bring his energy shields online please." The two prongs spawned yellow lights, and began to spin, as the Spartan's shields came online. "Alright. Shields read as fully charged." John raised his arms, and watched the effects of his shield recharging. "Alright. Shields read as fully charged." Marcus nodded. "Okay, sir. Bring them down to test the automatic recharge." John did so, as the prong lights turned red, and spun around faster. Then, his shields were knocked out, forming red energy waves around him. The prongs began slowing down. "Recharging normal. Showing green across the board."

They stopped. "Bridge to Cryo 2, this is Captain Keyes. Send the Master Chief to the bridge immediately." Keyes acknowledged over the COM system. "Captain, we'll have to skip the weapons diagnostics and I-" Shephard was cut off. "On the double, crewman." He blinked. "Aye aye, sir. The skipper seems jumpy, we'd better get moving. We'll find you weapons later." John exited, and followed Shephard to the door. "Okay. I'll leave the self-diagnostics running, at least."

"Good idea. You'd better get to your evac group, Sam!" Marcus began rushing. "Affirmative. Just have to reset the computer and I'm outta here!" Bangs were heard on the door to his left. "Oh God! They're trying to get through the door!" The door explodes, and through comes an Elite Major, who shoots at him with a Plasma Rifle, narrowly missing. "Security! Intruders in Cryo Two! No, please don't, agh!" Marcus' voice garbled, as the Elite finally landed a shot on him, making him fall to the floor. Shephard panicked. "Sam! Sam! Come on, we've gotta get the hell out of here." The door to exit the cryo chamber opened, and the two entered. "This way!" Marcus ran down the corridor, to a door that was locked. John sensed something, and the door exploded, blowing Marcus away.

John was blocked off, so he jumped over one of the ship's pipelines, and into another corridor paralell to the previous. He went through multiple areas, seeing crewmen fighting off Covenant. He ignored, and continued through more corridors. Chipps Dubbo was using an Assault Rifle to assist the crewmen. "Sir! The Captain needs you on the bridge, ASAP! You better follow me." John does so, and the two go past the fighting, and to the bridge. John overheard a conversation around the corner, and slowly approached, then stopped when he spotted four Spartan-III's and one Spartan-II standing around Captain Keyes. Before John could approach, a large explosion rocks the ship, tumbling everyone. Cortana's avatar appeared.

"Report!" Keyes snapped. "It must have been one of their boarding parties! I'd guess an Antimatter Charge!" Cortana provided. A Fire Control Officer turned around. "Ma'am! Fire control to the main cannon is offline!" Keyes turned to Cortana. "Captain, the cannon was my last offensive option." He calmed down. "Alright then. I'm initiating Cole Protocol, Article 2. We're abandoning the Autumn. That means you too, Cortana." Cortana rolled her eyes. "While you do what, go down with the ship?" she smartly remarked. "In a manner of speaking. The object we found, I'm going to try and land the Autumn on it." Cortana prepared to speak. "With all due respect, sir, this war has _enough dead heroes_." Keyes gasped.

"I appreciate your concern, Cortana, but it's not up to me. Protocol is clear. Destruction or capture of a shipboard AI is absolutely unacceptable, that means you're leaving the ship. Lock in a selection of emergency landing zones, upload them to my neural lace, and then sort yourself for a hard transfer." Cortana agreed. "Aye aye, sir." Her avatar disappears. "Which is where you come in, Noble Team. Get Cortana off this ship. Keep her safe from the enemy. If they capture her, they'll learn everything. Force deployment, weapons research... Earth."

"Sir. Consider it done." Carter obeyed. Cortana's avatar reappeared. "The Autumn will continue evasive maneuvers until you initiate a landing sequence. Not that you'll listen, but I'd suggest letting my subroutines handle the final approach." She smiled at him, as he gasped. "Excellent work, Cortana. Thank you. Are you ready?" Cortana looks at the Spartans, and then spots John, who in return pretends he is a whole different person. "Yank me." Keyes pulls the data chip out, and holds it. "Who will be the carrier, sir?" Carter asked. "Your new Noble Six...behind you." Keyes looked at John, as the five do so aswell. "Oh come on. Another one?" Emile whined. He walked to Carter, face to face. "Master Chief." he acknowledged. "Commander..." John let out. "Have you read his file?" Emile asked. Kat nodded. "Not a single thing."

"I'm Carter, Noble Team's leader. That's Kat, Jun, Emile, and Jorge: Nobles Two through Five. You're Noble Six, and you're on your own." Keyes handed the data chip to him. "Good luck, Noble Team." John slides the chip into the back of his helmet. "Hmm...your architecture isn't much different from the Autumn's..." Cortana's voice shiffled through, chuckling. "Don't get any funny ideas." he demanded. Keyes pulled out a Pistol, and handed it to John. "I don't keep it loaded, son. You'll have to find ammo as you go." He inspected it. "Get going, Chief. We'll keep the Captain safe." Carter ordered. John exited the bridge, and through a corridor, he heard sounds of Grunts around the corner. He readied the Pistol, and came out to fire on the Grunts. They returned fire, but their Plasma Pistols couldn't get his shields down fast enough, so John picked them off one by one.

The door to the Lunch Room opened, and he spotted Marines fighting off an Elite down the corridor. "Those Marines could use some help, Chief! Do what you do best!" Cortana advised. He picked up an Assault Rifle below him, and assisted, taking the Elite down. On the far side, Sergeant Johnson commanded another group of Marines, as two more Elites and Grunts entered through two more doors. The UNSC forces swept off the attackers, as John went through corridors, and came across an Elite fighting off three Marines. He simply meleed it in the back, killing it instantly. As he met them, another explosion rocked the ship. "What the hell? Did something just hit us?" one cursed. "Move it! Back to the airlock!"

At the airlock, two Marines stood infront of it's doors, which soon exploded, sending them flying. The usual lance of Grunts and Elites emerged. The UNSC forces swept them up, and John explored the boarding craft's interior. "They're using _our_ lifeboat airlocks to attach their boarding craft. We go out and they come in! Clever bastards..." Cortana expressed. After multiple corridors, he then moved to a room where Covenant attacked from the ledge above. "Covenant! On the landing above us!" John advanced to the top, and eliminated the Covenant opposition. Through the large area, he came to a dark area, with a window overlooking lifepod hatches. Bumblebee's launched, as pulse lasers impacted repeatedly. "The lifepods are launching! We should hurry." Cortana warned. As one more Bumblebee launched, it was quickly destroyed by a laser. "The Covenant are destroying the lifepods...they really don't want us on that ring." she moaned.

John went past the now empty lifeboat hatches, as the blast doors began closing. "Warning! Blast doors closing! We'll have to use the ship's maintenance access ways. Follow the NAV point, it will lead you to an opening." A NAV point showed up, and he followed to an access tunnel entrance. The grating door open, and he moved through. "I'm detecting Covenant movement outside the access ways. Activating motion tracker. Let's find a safe exit."

His HUD displayed the Motion Tracker, which showed all cleared, but he found the exit which lead to a darkened room with a broken door. "Wait. We need to get through that door, but it's been damaged by an explosion. Analyzing...the door's control mechanism is offline, but it's taken a lot of damage. You should be able to bash it open with the butt of your weapon." John looked confused, then meleed the door, letting him through. In this partially burned area of the ship, he moved through a corridor, and into the observation chamber. Below were three elites; two Minor, and one Major. "It looks like the Covenant wanted to catch you napping." Cortana expressed. They fired at the invulnerable glass, then exited the cryo bay.

At the end of the same corridor on the other side, an Elite stood, then prepared to engage him, but it was quickly blown away by an explosion. To his right, a group of Grunts were tampering, then an explosion too wiped them out, also lowering John's shields. He ducked, then entered another maintenance access way, as another explosion erupted behind him as he entered.

Exiting the maintenance access tunnels, he assisted Marines in battling through the Covenant, towards one more lifeboat bay. The Elite Major that was spotted previously appeared. Luckily, Frag Grenades were infront of John. He picked them up, and threw as many as he could, wiping out the Elite and it's allies. "There's one last lifeboat. Quick, get aboard before it launches!" A Marine jumped to the floor, frightened, covering his head with his arms. "Oh no, oh no!" he cried. John picked him up by the back, and threw him inside the remaining Bumblebee pod. "Now would be a VERY good time to leave." Cortana said.

John stepped inside, with the doors closing behind him. "Punch it." he ordered. "Aye aye, sir!" the Pilot acknowledged, sealing her eye visor. The lifeboat launched, causing John to drop his Assault Rifle. "We're disengaged. Goin' for minimum safe distance." He settled down, "We're gonna make it, aren't we, sir? I don't wanna die out here!" a Marine panicked. John put his hand on his shoulder, ensuring he'd be okay. "Look!" Cortana said. He stepped to the back, and watched the pod approach the Halo ring. "What is that thing, Lieutenant?" a Marine asked. "Hell if I know, but we're landin' on it." she replied. "The Autumn! She's been hit!" the panicking Marine shouted. John dashed to the back of the pod to watch the Pillar of Autumn. "I knew it! The Autumn's accelerating, Keyes is going in manually!" The ship is struck by multiple Plasma Torpedos as the pod passed under it.

"Heads up everyone, this is it! We're entering the ring's atmosphere in five!" The Pilot continued to count down. "Sure you wouldn't rather take a seat?" Cortana asked. "We'll be fine." John remarked. He gripped the sides of the lifeboat. "If I still had fingers, they'd be crossed..." The vehicle enters Halo's atmosphere, and a piercing white light blinded everyone.


	2. Halo

The Bumblebee ripped through the air, over a cliff, and sent out a trail of smoke. "We're coming in too fast!" Cortana said. "Damn! Air brake failure! They blew too early! I'm losin' her. Brace for impact!" The Pod crashed. "Chief? Chief! Can you hear me? At last! Are you alright? Can you move?" John picked up his Assault Rifle, stepped out, and found corpses of Marines. "The others...the impact. There's nothing we can do." Cortana quietly expressed.

John explored the landscape, and moved near the river. "I'm reading thousands of types of flora. The ring's ecosystem is incredibly sophisticated." Cortana explained, before she heard the howl of a Spirit. "Warning! I've detected multiple Covenant drop ships on approach. I recommend moving into those hills. If we're lucky, the Covenant will believe that everyone aboard this lifeboat died in the crash." John proceeded to a bridge, and crossed. "Alert! Covenant Drop ship inbound! They must be looking for survivors. I recommend immediate evasion!"

The Spirit flew over, as the Spartan continued through these fields. Up ahead, a Covenant lance intercepted him. "I'm reading a lifeboat beacon over the next hill. We should check to see if there are any survivors." Cortana provided. He eliminated them, taking a Plasma Grenade which took his shields away but recovered, and continued down through a smaller canyon, to an open environment with a lightbeam-emitting structure up ahead. Another Spirit was touched down, and deploying Covenant troops. Marines, live ones, were situated within the structure, alongside the Pillar of Autumn's crew members, fighting off the Covenant. John helped them clear the area, then greeted them.

"Good to see you, sir. We thought you were the only Spartan that made it off the Pillar of Autumn." Bisenti said. Johnson stepped forward. "It's a mess, sir. We're scattered all over this valley. We called for evac, but until you showed up, I thought we were cooked." He expressed. "Don't worry, Sergeant. We'll stay here until evac arrives." Cortana informed. A Spirit appeared. "Heads up! I got a Covenant drop ship headin' in, over here!" Mendoza warned. This Spirit deployed Jackals, which didn't use Plasma Grenades, but hid behind Point Defense Gauntlets and used Plasma Pistols. The UNSC forces fight off this wave, and prepared for the next one.

"Look sharp! Covenant drop ship on approach! I could use some help over here!" Mendoza spotted. The UNSC forces then fight off the next wave, as another one came in behind them. "Uh-oh, another bandit droppin' in behind us! They're tryin' to flank us!" They then fought off the final Spirit's occupants, and secured the area. "This is Pelican Echo 419. Anybody read me? Repeat: any UNSC personnel, respond." Foehammer swept the area. "Roger, Echo 419. This is Fire Team Charlie. We read you. Is that you, Foehammer?" Cortana acknowledged. "Ahehe. Roger, Fire Team Charlie. Good to hear from ya!" She flew around the structure. "If you're not too busy, Foehammer, we could use a lift. We have survivors to transport to the Command Shuttle." She cleared her throat. "I'm on my way."

At this point, three more lifeboats passed over. "Look, more lifeboats! The rest of Noble Team. They're coming in fast. If those lifeboats make it down, the Covenant are going to be right on top of them. Foehammer, we need you to disengage your Warthog. The Master Chief and I are going to see if we can save some soldiers." The Pelican lowered down. "Roger, Cortana. Okay, Charlie Team, Warthog deployed. Saddle up and give 'em hell!" Foehammer cried, disengaging the Warthog from the magnets. Fitzgerald was on the LAAG, looking out, as the other Marines boarded the Pelican. "Roger, Foehammer. Stand by to evac survivors and transport them to safety."

"That's affirmative. Echo 419 staying on station. Foehammer out." The Pelican began taking off, as a NAV point showed up in the distance. John drove towards it, and it lead to a tunnel. "This cave is not a natural formation. Someone built it, so it must lead somewhere. I've hacked into the Covenant battlenet. They're actually broadcasting tactical data on unencrypted channels! We should show them who they're dealing with. Master Chief, I'm going to use your suit's transponder system to monitor their chatter."The Warthog drove through, and eventually emerged in a large cavern, with a chasm dividing the floor into two halves.

Covenant patrolled the area, as John exited and engaged them. Fitzgerald provided cover fire for him with the LAAG, as he ascended a balcony, where an Elite Major ambushed him. It swung it's Plasma Rifle, but John blocked it, and proceeded to melee it, finishing it off by shooting it. He moved down to a panel, activating it. This triggered a mechanism, where four giant silver beam-generating structures extended across the chasm, and an energy bridge slowly appears. John slid back down the balcony, and back into the Warthog, driving across the now generated energy bridge. He drove up through another tunnel.

"New traffic on the Covenant Battlenet...a lot more crew made it off the Autumn than I had predicted - the Captain really gave them hell! If we can find Captain Keyes and other survivors, we have a chance to coordinate an effective resistance." Through the tunnel, sunlight reflection was spotted at the exit: daylight! The Warthog emerged onto open outside land. A waterfall ran through the middle as with the previous canyon, and trees appeared along the terrain. John drove into a cove, coming to a large cluster of rocks. "Survivors detected. Marines are concealed in those rocks." Marines were fighting off advancing Covenant. "Survivors detected. Marines are concealed in those rocks. Wait, Noble One and Noble Five are too. Help them out." Cortana said.

Carter and Jorge were seen assisting the Marines in fighting off the oncoming Covenant. "Noble Six, give us a hand here." Carter ordered, throwing a Frag Grenade. "Here's something for you." Jorge brung up a Flamethrower, and fired it. After clearing the area, John got out, went through the rocks, and greeted his team leader. "Six. Cortana: fill us in." Carter asked. "We're transporting survivors to the Command Shuttle. Where's the rest of the team?" Cortana requested. "They're scattered around. We don't know where their lifeboats hit." Cortana sighed.

"Echo 419 to Cortana, come in." Foehammer contacted. "We read you, Echo 419. We have survivors and need immediate dust-off." Foehammer's Pelican flew over, landing to pick up the Marines. "Echo 419, requesting pickup." Carter said. "Roger Noble Leader. I've spotted three more Noble Team members in your area. Noble Two and Noble Four near the cliff edge. And Noble Three near the head of the river. Hard to see from my altitude, but it looks like there are more survivors." The Pelican took off. "You heard her, Noble. It's up to you now, Six. Find them." Carter ordered. The Pelican took off.

The first point they were heading to was the one in the hills. There, at the top of the hill, Jun, alongside Marines, fired at Covenant with a Sniper Rifle. "I'm getting Noble Three's signal. He's with some Marines, hiding in the hills above the structure." Cortana informed. John drives up to the top to meet him. "You're a sight for sore eyes, Six. We're in a bad way. We've got wounded here." Jun informed. "Noble Three, we need you on a bird to the Command Shuttle. Six will have to do this alone." Carter radioed in. "I'll call in a dropship to pick him up."

"Echo 419 to Cortana, Foehammer's on station and ready for another pickup." Foehammer checked in, "Affirmative, Foehammer. We're ready for dust off, approach when ready. We're going to look for the last lifeboat, Echo 419, good luck." Foehammer came down to extract Jun and the Marines accompanying him, as John got back into the Warthog and returned to the valley.

"Warning! I've picked up reports that the Covenant have located and secured the Pillar of Autumn's crash site. The good news is the Captain's still alive. The bad news is that the Covenant has captured the entire surviving command crew. Let's hurry and find the final lifeboat, so we can link up with the rest of the survivors."

He then drove towards the direction of the tunnel he came out of, and spotted a lifeboat. "Lifeboat detected. No sign of survivors..." Cortana spotted. "The lifeboat's totaled sir. What a mess! The weapons lockers must have broken open. There are weapons and supplies all over the place. Maybe they made it out of here alive." He exited the Warthog, and found a Sniper Rifle laying there, equipping it, and getting back into the Hog.

John crested a hill and spotted a structure on the cliff's edge, "Maybe they took cover in that structure. Let's check it out." John drove to the small house-like structure, parked, and got out. He walked over to the cliff's edge, an Elite Minor appeared on the light generating structure's platform, firing at him with a Plasma Rifle. He quickly zoomed in with the Sniper Rifle, and fired a shot, taking the Elite's shield down, and finishing it off with a headshot. He proceeded inside this small structure, which lead to ramps that went downwards.

John descended the ramps, and came to the "basement" of the beam-generating structure. It was a gap, crossed by two small bridges, with the beams shooting inbetween them. A Covenant Lance of Grunts and Jackals with their backs towards him fired across the gap at Marines and Crewmen. Alongside them were Kat and Emile. "Crappy ass Assault Rifle. I like the Army weapons much better." Emile commented. He was using an Assault Rifle, while Kat used her usually preferred Pistol. "Six, assist us over here." Kat ordered. John fired his Assault Rifle and mowed down the Grunts, proceeding to melee the Jackals' Point Defense Gauntlets to knock them out, while Kat executed them with her Pistol.

"Noble Six, once you've located Noble Two and Noble Four, get on the Pelican with them. We're pulling out of this area as soon as we clear it." Carter ordered. "Marines! Assemble for evac. Pronto!" The UNSC forces searched the exterior of the structure, and killed any Covenant forces they could find. An Elite Major with a Needler charged, firing a barrage of needles at Emile, causing them to supercombine, destroying his shields and injuring him. "Four is down!" Kat shouted. John therefore charged the Elite as it meleed him, he dodged, and it turned around quickly, firing another barrage, but narrowly going past John's head. He pulled it's arm, taking the Needler out of it, and impaling it in the back.

"That's the last of them." Cortana confirmed. "Roger that. I'm on my way." Foehammer appeared, and touched down at the cliff edge. "New traffic on the Covenant battlenet. I've found Captain Keyes! He's being held on a Covenant cruiser, the Truth and Reconciliation, a ship I disabled before we abandoned the Autumn. The Truth and Reconciliation touched down on a desert plateau roughly three hundred kilometers up-spin."

"Damn, Emile's going to need some help there." Kat said. John carried him in his arm, "There's our ride. Get aboard, and let's get out of here." They boarded the Pelican, as it took off. "Welcome aboard, Noble Team. Ready for dust-off."

"We should move out, Lieutenant. And then we'll need your help on our rescue mission." The Pelican flew off into the sky, and towards the farside.

* * *

><p>The Command Shuttle was filled with commotion. Marines were doing their business, John looked out the window, nurses operated on Emile, while Carter, Kat, and Jun were divising a plan. "What are we looking at?" Carter asked. "I've never been inside a Covenant Cruiser before, but If I'm correct, they have gravity lifts which transports troops and supplies between the ship and the ground. We have a chance of getting inside if we could find the landing site..." Jun looked at her suspiciously, "And no, I'm not thinking brute force. We don't want to end up like Thom." She finished. "The plan's a go then. Tonight." Carter agreed.<p>

Jorge came up to John. "John, eh?" he started, "How did you know?" he replied, "She said it." Referring to Cortana. "I'm just glad to see another Spartan-II, been feeling alone lately, being involved with these secretive Spartan-III's...like that creep over here."

"I-ah-heard that." Emile said. John began thinking about Linda, and what happened to her. "Her." Jorge let out. "Her?" John questioned. "Kat." They both turned to Kat. "I figured your...big ass had a fetish for-ow-somebody." Emile said, as the nurses pulled the needles out slowly. "Look at this place, this...ring. It's a world, and it's beautiful. I wouldn't say I would never leave Reach for this. But, I want to get off of it. The Covenant are all over it. The sooner we find the Captain, the sooner we leave...if we could that is."


End file.
